User talk:Slappy slam
congratz on your kill Truerurouni 17:22, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Thanks!Slappy slam 17:24, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Dead Crabs You should try killing him using duals, that should provide a decent challange. I would suggest Flaming Pair, LOVE those duals! Truerurouni 17:21, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i go beserk with duals. Don't watch my healtho. not goodo. Slappy slam 17:13, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Stand behind the leg and berserk once, then move up and Berserk each time he steps forward. As long as u stay behind the leg u wont get touched. Truerurouni 19:09, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Hmmm. this is very interesting. how may i go upon getting the flaming pair then? Slappy slam 23:28, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Lao Horn is the Base ingrediant Truerurouni 01:04, 17 May 2008 (UTC) Ok i checked it out and the one ds you can get from upgrading black sword seem a lil' better so im going to check that out. Slappy slam 13:30, 17 May 2008 (UTC) do you play online? Truerurouni 17:36, 19 May 2008 (UTC) I don't play online at the moment but im hoping to get xlink kai or watever soon. Kool kool, when you do, hit me up with an email and ill help u set it up. Truerurouni 23:54, 19 May 2008 (UTC) O.K. i dont really know how much it cost thoguh got some info? ok, the wifi max dongle u can get off amazon for like 30-40 dollars. thats all the maoney you have to spend cuz xlink kai is a free download off the kai website. thats the ez part. depending on what your operating system is depends on ow much trouble you have seting the dongle up to sync up with kai. when you get that far ill help you out with setting it up. Truerurouni 18:59, 20 May 2008 (UTC) kk i got ya ill check that out any specific prand to look out for on the "wifi max dongle" theres only one brand, Wifi Max. Truerurouni 20:19, 20 May 2008 (UTC) kk I almost got flaming pair by the way all i need is like 1 more lao claw really. Slappy slam 17:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Kool man, you wont be disapointed, just make sure you always have alot of whetstones on you, using demonize will dull them quickly. Truerurouni 20:05, 27 May 2008 (UTC) Gotya Can they be upgraded any how? Slappy slam 16:59, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Yes but its a pain, you need dragon powder and a lao ruby Truerurouni 19:12, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Holy Begesus. P.S. i just got power talon so i wanted to see how fast I could kill Gaoren with laos ls not upgraded. Had like 5 mins lefto. Slappy slam Redirect why did you redirect your profile? when you click the link it doesnt take you to your user page, but it takes you to a new page titled http//monsterhunter.wikia.com/wiki/user:Slappy_slam, you should revise your redirect or i can fix it for you. Truerurouni 18:16, 22 May 2008 (UTC) Yeah i was just messing around playing with things but had to go to next hour before i could fix lol! Slappy slam 04:39, 24 May 2008 (UTC) Good Eyes Thanks for fixing that, im surprised you caught such a small detail. You deserve your awards. Truerurouni 16:27, 10 June 2008 (UTC) psshhh it's nothing. I only noticed it cuz it was black text sorounded by red so i nkew somthing was up lol. then i saw the 2 in front and said hey now i know whats wrong. but no prob man. [[User:Slappy slam|Slappy slam] 16:30, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Questions for mini guide go here